rise of the batwoman and shadow
by Shape Shifter47
Summary: just what the tite says. the dynamic duo comes across two girls living in the streets after they fought mr.freeze. i suck at summaries.


**this is my first story on faniction so go easy on the reviews please.**

RISE OF BATWOMAN…. AND SHADOW

The two girls sat huddled in the corner of the alley. There was a slightly dirty blanket around them. They tried to make themselves inconspicuous as they saw the robbery unfold in front of them. The dark night sky cloaked them well. The robbery was made by Freeze. The girls tried to huddle more into the blanket. The movement however caught the attention of the villain. Before he could approach them a Bat-arang stopped him in his tracks.

"Leave them alone freeze" Batman said landing in front of the girls who sighed in relief. Next to him landed a boy dressed in red, green, yellow and black clothes. He wore a domino mask over his eyes. In his hands he had a bow-staff.

"Batman and the Boy Wonder I was expecting you"

"Really?" Robin asked. "Then you should expect what's going to happen next. At the same time the Dynamic Duo threw some pellets at freeze that injected the neutralizing formula. Freeze was powerless against it. He fell to his knees and Batman handcuffed him.

"Hey, you two okay?" Robin asked the girls. The eldest nodded as she held her sister protectively next to her.

Batman walked to the scared girls. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead" the youngest said. The eldest shot her a glare. Obviously they were trying to keep it a secret.

"No one was supposed to know" the girl said.

"But he's Batman. It's not like we can hide anything from him" the girl pointed out. The other said nothing except glare at the Batman as if daring him to say anything about their history. The police arrived and both Batman and Robin leave. Police commissioner Gordon spots the girls.

"What are you two doing there?" he asks. "Where are your parents?"

The girls don't say anything. Gordon coaxed the girls to come out. After much coaxing they walked up to him (either that or it was the promise of hot chocolate and cookies (chocolate chip at that)). He led them towards his car.

"Commissioner, where are you going?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm going to get these girls to the station and get them warm." The police commissioner said sternly as he opened the doors to let the girls in. he drove towards the police department all the while talking about his job and his family. The girls seemed very interested. Gordon stopped by the store and told the girls to stay in the car while he got some chocolate chips. After that he led them into his office where he asked them who they were.

"I'm Jackie"

"Jessica" the oldest grumbled after getting a cookie.

"Where are you girls from?"

"Where from an orphanage here. We ran away because we didn't like the way we were treated." Jessica said. Gordon frowned.

"What did they do?"

"They would lock kids up in a dark room when we disobeyed them. Sometimes they would beat us too." Jackie said rubbing her arm. Gordon guessed she was hit as well.

"Not to mention they didn't feed us for days. Partly because they 'forgot'." Jessica said angrily.

Gordon nodded. He reached for the phone. As he started to dial the number he saw both girls glare angrily at him standing up. The youngest unplugged the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from calling child services. There is no way you are going to make us go there. I'd rather be back with freeze than go back to those people." Jessica said. She and Jackie had already reached the door, one hand on the handle.

"Who else is going to take care of you then?"

"We can take care of ourselves. Jackie and I have been out there for three months now. We can take care of ourselves. I'd like to see you try and stop us from leaving this building."

Gordon sighed. He plugged back the phone. The girls watched his every move. Gordon was instantly reminded of a skittish animal. He dialed a number and started talking.

"Dave it's me, Gordon. I have these two girls from an orphanage. They ran away from there… yeah… they don't seem too eager to be back in another place like that. I just need to find a place where they can stay… do you think he'll agree? I mean he's already raising the boy… call me when you get an answer. Thanks." Both girls were still at the door eyeing him.

"Well girls. Looks like both of you might be staying with someone. Until we have all of this sorted out."

"With who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

At Wayne Manor….

Bruce Wayne was in the Bat cave training Robin when Alfred called him.

"Master Bruce. There is a call for you from children services concerning two girls. I assume you met them before through work. The man would like to know if you would care for them. Apparently they refuse to set foot on an orphanage."

Bruce thought about it for a long time. Finally he nodded and Alfred left. Robin looked at him uncertain. Bruce noticed this and explained.

"You remember the girls from earlier today?"

"I remember. They're staying with us?" Batman nodded. Robin couldn't help containing his excitement.

"when are they coming?" his question was answered when they heard over the camera Batman had installed in the house just in case anyone broke in. they saw Alfred walking in with two girls. They had Hispanic features. Robin couldn't help but smile at their astonishment over the manor. Alfred led them into the kitchen area and offered to make them something. Bruce changed into his civvies and used the elevator to return to Wayne manor. Alfred had the girls distracted enough for him and Dick to walk into the kitchen without drawing any suspicion. Both sisters were eating a ham sandwich.

"Master Bruce" Alfred said, "I want you to meet Miss Jessica and Jackie." The girls smiled shyly. Bruce sat down and introduced them to Dick. The eldest girl had taken off the crusts from the bread, while the youngest had eaten it with the crust. After they finished, Alfred had the girls wash up. He had bought some clothes for them to wear.

The girls slept together one of the spare bedrooms. In the night Jessica stayed awake staring at the ceiling. It usually took longer for her to fall asleep because she was used to keeping an eye on her sister at night. Jackie couldn't sleep however.

"Sis?" she whispered shaking Jessica's shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm hungry"

"Didn't you eat enough earlier?" Jackie shook her head. Jessica sighed and got off the bed. "Let's go find something to eat. Maybe a banana or something."

Both girls headed down towards the kitchen. Jessica opened the fridge and took out some fruit. Her sister grabbed the apple and ate it hungrily.

"Hurry up because I don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Wayne or his butler." Jackie finished her apple and followed her sister back to their room. As they entered the hall way, Jessica pushed her sister behind her when she heard a noise. They peeked and saw Alfred coming out from an opening in the wall behind a grandfather clock. Both girls made no sound as they watched the butler leave. Both girls looked at each other. Jackie kept watching the clock, but her sister dragged her to their room.

"What was all that about?" Jackie asked as she sat on the bed.

"Don't know or care."

"Come on. They are hiding secrets from us."

"They're probably hiding them for a reason. Now go to sleep." Jessica said burying her head in her pillow. Jackie didn't argue and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, both girls got up and headed towards the dining room. Alfred had made pancakes for them. Dick Grayson was eating but Bruce Wayne was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Bruce?" Jessica asked.

"He left for work early. He's not always around." The boy answered. Jessica said nothing. Jackie was eyeing her bacon and poking it.

"Can I have your bacon?" Jessica asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she took her sister's bacon.

"You don't like bacon?"

"I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian." Jackie said. She poured the honey over the pancakes and started eating them. Alfred told them that because they were still figuring out their predicament as to what to do with them they still weren't able to go to school. Instead they waited around the house playing hide and seek. They got Alfred to join in too.

In the Batcave….

"Both miss Jessica and Miss Jackie have been asking for you, Master Bruce"

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I have to find out why they ran away. So far the orphanage is owned by a Harold McKinney. He's a known drug lord, but as usual there isn't enough evidence to arrest him. How are they?"

"Both girls are right now playing a game of hide and seek. They seem much happier here."

"You're suggesting we adopt them?"  
"Maybe sir, but you know they love it here. It would do them a world of good for you to raise them.

"We both know that Bruce Wayne isn't around much"

"Well, maybe not Bruce Wayne but what about Batman. Both girls seem to be athletically fit. Miss Jessica told both she and her sister had been taking trapeze lessons in Houston before they moved."

Bruce sighed and said he'll think about it.

Later, Jessica didn't really feel like reading a book, so she played a videogame with Dick. Bruce still hadn't returned from work, but Dick said not to worry since he usually comes home late. Later in the night, Jessica lay awake at night watching the ceiling. She felt Jackie slide out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can find that passage again. You know, the one Alfred came through yesterday?"

"We are going to get in trouble! Alfred and Bruce were so nice to us letting us stay here, and I don't want you ruining it." Jackie didn't listen. Instead she quietly opened the door and walked out. Jessica decided to follow. She wanted to get her sister out of whatever trouble she will get herself into. Both girls stopped in front of the clock. Jackie studied it before sliding her hand by the side. She felt a small button there and pressed it. The clock instantly moved upward revealing an elevator like compartment. Both sisters walked in and the elevator moved down.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" Jessica said as her sister walked around the cave. It was large. A large computer was on one wall and a little farther off there was a collection of some sort. She saw a large T-Rex its mouth open wide.

"Do you know what this means?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Yes, that Mr. Wayne is probably going to kick us out"

"No, that Bruce is Batman!"

Jessica was nervous about getting caught and tried to get her sister away from there when she spotted the collection of souvenirs. She was admiring the giant penny, when they heard the hum of a motor.

"We are so dead" Jessica groaned.

Jackie didn't say anything except hid behind a wall and pulled her sister behind her. They sat crouched behind the wall not making a sound as they saw two figures jump out. The boy had a costume similar to the one Jessica and Jackie saw the night before when they were spotted by freeze. The other wore a gray costume with a black bat on his chat. He wore a black cape and a bat-cowl.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you" Jessica whispered quietly to her sister. When they looked back they found that both figures were gone.

"Let's go now" Jessica said. Jackie nodded and followed her sister towards the lift. Jessica turned to motion for her sister to follow quickly. When she turned back she bumped into the large frame of Batman.

"You're-" a hand moved to the back of the cowl puling it back to reveal …

"Bruce Wayne" Jackie gasped. Bruce led the girls to the sitting room.

"All right what do you know?" Bruce asked. He had changed into his civilian clothes and he didn't look too happy.

Jackie started first "you're Batman the greatest detective in the world!"

Jessica whispered "I beg to differ" Bruce heard and turned to look at her.

"Why? You think there's someone better?" he didn't sound angry, just amused

"Sherlock Holmes is a better detective"

"Don't worry about her, she's obsessed with Sherlock Holmes" Jackie explained.

"Anyway I told her not to go snooping around." Jessica said.

"I just wanted to know what was going on!"

"Yes, it explains why I haven't been around much. Me or Dick."

"Can't we help you?"

"With what?"

"Whatever it is you need help with" Jackie replied.

"You're looking in to the orphanage aren't you?" Jessica asked. Bruce nodded.

"No, I want to take that man down myself for all those months we were stuck there." Jessica growled. Bruce was surprised as he remembered when Dick had said something similar when he found out about Batman tracking down Tony Zucco.

"I'm already with Dick; I can't be working with you as partners. I'm not used to working with more than two partners"

"But can you train us? We can be there when there's crime that you can't get to"

"We'll have to give you a name, though"

"We already have one and the design for the costume." Jessica handed Bruce a piece of paper. It held a drawing of two girls. One older and one younger. The first one was similar to his own except it was more feminine like and over the eyes was a domino mask. The other was all black except for a red bird shaped symbol. Its wings were open in flight and reached the sides of the body ending at the hips. In one hand she held a bow staff. A sketch was at the side indicating how it worked. Underneath the two figures where the names clearly written in pencil: Batwoman and Shadow.

"You drew this?"

"I did it yesterday, when I was bored."

"We'll see what we can do. But are you sure about this? Once you go there is no turning back"

"We're ready." Bruce nodded. He handed the sketch to Alfred. He turned to leave when he asked one more question.

"Why Batwoman?"

"There's already a Batgirl, and besides I'm old enough to be Batwoman, I'm almost seventeen"

The girls left for bed. They slept soundly not even waking up when Alfred covered them in a blanket. The butler was happy for the girls.

The next day, both girls woke up and headed to the kitchen. It was a Saturday and both girls where exited especially after last night's events. Alfred told them that Dick was waiting for them in the cave since Bruce had to work in Wayne industries. The boy had volunteered to help train them a bit. He taught them karate which the girls learned pretty quickly.

Because Jessica was taking the role as leader she had to train longer with Batman while Robin helped Jackie. They really enjoyed their training but they all knew that unless Bruce did something about the orphanage incident they would be placed in foster homes, something both girls didn't want. Bruce had already requested the social worker if he could adopt them, but he still needed an answer. Right know they were in foster care.

The girls were excited when they had finished part of their training in almost two weeks. Bruce had said he was going to give them something for their hard work in training. He was surprised at how quickly they learned their martial arts. He had Lucius make the costumes like the sketches the girls had including the bow-staff. He couldn't wait to see the girls' faces when he showed them their gifts. Just as he expected, both girls' faces lit up. Both of them hugged Bruce and Alfred thanking them. In the cave they put on their costumes finding they fit perfectly.

The costumes, Bruce explained, were made out of Kevlar to stop bullets and knife attacks. The cloaks were made out of what some call memory cloth. It expanded with the help of electric charges to form wings, however only Batwoman's costume had it. Shadow's cape was light and allowed her to glide silently through the shadows. They also got utility belts complete with all the gadgets Batman and Robin had. Batman started teaching them how to use them and when the appropriate time to use them was.

The girls trained rigorously under their mentors. Soon Batman decided to let them have a test run in the city. He found a robbery in progress by some common burglars.

"How are we going to travel?"

"With these" Batman showed two jet black, sleek motorcycles. Shadow's motorcycle had a red bird with its wings extended on the side.

At the Gotham city bank…

"Come on Al, hurry before the bat comes."

"He ain't gonna Pete, come now help me put some of these bags in the car."

The man Pete helped his friend place some bags into the car. As the reached it they were stopped by a black bat-shaped boomerang landing on the floor in front of them.

"The bat!"

"You here that sis? He thinks we're Batman" a girls voice said in the shadows loud enough for the two burglars to hear.

"I know, the nerve, what say you we introduce ourselves to them?" two girls jumped down from the roof. One held a bow-staff the other was dressed similar to Batman. The burglars let their guard down thinking the girls weren't going to attack them when one of them the youngest knocked his gun out of his hand with her staff. The other used a bola to tie them up.

"Cops coming" the youngest said looking out the window. Both girls hopped on two black motorcycles.

When the police arrived, they found both burglars tied up. When asked what happened they answered with two girls dressed like the bat. It was on the news the next morning. Bruce called the girls to the living room.

"How'd we do?" Jackie asked.

"Very good, although I would prefer more intimidation"

"Bruce, we all have our own styles. You're more intimidating while I and Jackie prefer a slightly different approach.

"Hey, quiet, you're on"

"Yesterday night, two burglars were breaking into Gotham city's bank when they were apprehended by two girls who were dressed like our dark knight. No one knows who they are but one thing is for sure, with these two fighting crime in Gotham, the villains had better watch out. There are knew protectors in the city. Back to you John"

After the events of last night, the girls went into more training under Batman. They really enjoyed their training and would occasionally spar with Batman when they weren't training. It was three days later that Batman found a lead on Harold McKinney. Both of the girls wanted to go but Batman refused.

"I want to give that man what's coming to him."

"No" Bruce said in his Batman voice. Batwoman glared at him and stormed off leaving shadow in a very awkward position. She looked at Batman before going to follow her sister who was currently beating up a punching bag. Batman sighed as he and Robin got into the bat mobile and drove to the orphanage.

"I don't get why you didn't let them come with us" Robin asked.

"This is going to probably get personal and I don't want them getting hurt."

Robin followed his mentor to the back of the building. They hid behind some shrubs when they heard someone coming. A black car stopped in front of them and two men walked out. They had tattoos all over their body and were rather rogue looking. A man in a neat looking tuxedo walked towards them.

"You got it?" he asked.

"We sure do boss. Where do ya want us to take it?"

"Hide it in the dormitories."

"And if the kids spot us?"

"Threaten them. They aren't going to stop you if they know what's good for them."

As the men walked out carrying the bags, a Batarang flew towards them embedding itself on the van's door.

"The bat's here"

"Well don't just stand there find him!" McKinney yelled as the men ran towards the bushes guns in hand. Batman threw some smoke pellets to give him and Robin some cover. They both used their grappling hooks to get to the roof when McKinney shot the string causing it to break and the heroes to fall. Robin fell with a groan but got up quickly. As he did he felt something heavy hit the back of his head and everything went black.

Batman watched as McKinney hit Robin in the back of his head and rushed towards him but was stopped when the man pointed his gun to the unconscious bird.

"You move he dies" he said simply. Not wanting to see Robin killed in front of him he stood still even when the rogues tied him up and threw him and Robin inside the van. They drove off towards their hideout. Batman struggled against the bonds but the men had taken his and Robin's utility belts. They also used chains instead of ropes.

At the Batcave….

Jessica paced the room frustrated. Jackie watched her with concern. She didn't stop pacing until Alfred came in with some cookies for them.

"You are worried for Master Bruce aren't you?" he asked them.

"He knows I know how that man works yet he had me stay here"

"He thought it was for the best. He hates to see any one he loves in harm's way."

"I wish I could've followed him but he told me not to. I can't disobey him, I just can't. He's like Dad."

"True, but there come times when even children must disobey they're parents"

"You're suggesting we go after them?" Alfred smiled not saying anything.

"We should check how he's doing before we call him then decide whether or not to go" Jackie nodded and started to contact Batman.

"Shadow to Batman can you copy? Over" she got no response. "Shadow to Batman can you copy over"

"Try Robin"

"This is shadow to Robin do you copy, over" she got the same result.

"Some thing's wrong, they're not answering. Neither of them. We have to go". Jessica nodded and told Jackie to get changed. In under a minute they were ready. They promised Alfred that they'll be back soon. Both of them hopped on their night-cycles (a name she had chosen since they were mostly used for and by night cycles) and sped off following the locators from their mentors' utility belts.

"Sis what's the plan?" Jackie asked.

"We kick some McKinney butt and save Batman and Robin"

"I love that plan"

They soon neared a black van. "They're in there"

Not wanting to draw attention the two girls accelerated leaving the van behind them but not far enough to get lost. It soon turned a corner and they followed. The drivers stopped in front of an abandoned ware house. The two young heroes hid their bikes and climbed one of the trees to get a better view. They saw both men roughly take out a struggling Robin and a not so happy Batman. The men held Robin in a headlock and one gun to his head as they entered the warehouse. The girls jumped down and looked through one of the boards which covered the windows. Batman and Robin were nowhere to be seen. They spotted the men talking on a phone possible their boss. They crept inside the building through some air vents. Batwoman separated from shadow heading towards the rogues while shadow found Batman and Robin.

Inside the ware house….

To say Batman was angry was an understatement. To say he was furious didn't come close. To say he was boiling mad was close enough. He had undone the chains once they were thrown in a dark room. Robin had woken up in the van and was now punching the wall in fury. The goons had taken their utility belts and which where currently in a table by the TV with the rogues. He worked on a plan to get out when he heard a silent _thump! _Robin heard it too and tensed just like Batman.

"Who's there?" Robin asked.

Two shadows moved towards them.

"Bruce? Dick?" one of them asked in a familiar voice.

"Shadow!"

The young protégée smiled when she found they were in one piece.

"Where's your sister?" Batman asked.

"Just about wrapped up with some loose ends outside." Shadow immediately got to work on the lock in the door. When they got out they found the two rogues hanging from the ceiling. She had both utility belts in her hand and handed them back.

"I told both of you to stay in the cave" Batman said.

"Nice to see you too" Batwoman answered. She saw Batman's rare small smile and knew she wasn't in trouble. Much.

They all headed towards the orphanage. The journey was silent since batman hadn't told them of the plan. They arrived quickly at the orphanage to find Harold loading some packages into a car.

"Drop the package McKinney" batman says. Next to her shadow has her Bo-staff extending. She twists to the left and a visible bolt of electricity is seen come from the tip.

"So McKinney," shadow started.

"Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?" Batwoman finished.

"Please say hard" Robin said pushing his fist into his hand. The drug lord growled and cocked his gun. He aimed at Batman, but shadow used her Bo-staff to knock it out. The man called for reinforcements and about ten more goons arrived. They had either knives or metal rods. A silent conversation went through the heroes, Batman and Batwoman each threw a smoke pellet. The goons tried to find them. The girls fought in coordinated attacks. Most were defeated because of the electrified end of Shadows' staff. The electric currents in the staff end were strong enough to knock a person out for a few minutes.

"Shadow, Batwoman get McKinney!" Batman said as he saw McKinney run away from the fight. Both girls nodded and ran towards him dodging blows from the men. Both of them took out a bola and threw it at Harold McKinney who fell down with a thud. There was a bola which held his legs together and another around his upper body.

"It's over McKinney" Batwoman growling holding him by the front of the shirt. The man whimpered under the perfected bat-glare.

"I already alerted Gordon. He'll be here in a few minutes" Batman said. His young partners nodded and either hopped on their motorcycles or into the bat mobile. When they arrived, Batman scolded the girls for disobeying him, but he praised them for saving him and Robin. Thus ended the first mission for the newest members of the bat-family.


End file.
